User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 9
Spears Why are some of the robot names in bold? Middle Eye (Talk) 19:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :As it says on top of the table, those robots with retracting spears are listed in bold. Static spears are unbold. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Badges Sorry to bother you with this, but I'd like to check whether it is possible to earn a badge for Sir Chromalot, as I'm not sure whether it is notable enough. Are the criteria for what makes an article notable enough on the wiki somewhere? If not could you please remind me so I can make a guideline for the benefit of myself and the other administrators? Christophee (talk) 22:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :It used to be that the case was no, but as long as there has been an excellent contribution that goes beyond just one section, badges can be freely awarded. Just make sure you don't give them away for adequacy, because then no one strives for greatness. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for clearing that up. Christophee (talk) 22:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) long time no see Hey mate, just wanted to drop by and say hello, it has been a while after all!--'MỸŠŦЄЯỸ ' TALK 10:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Heff, nice to hear from you. Hope you're around to help! 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll try my best to chip in wherever I can!--'MỸŠŦЄЯỸ ' TALK 07:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I have added pictures and as such removed the tags from these two pages: Anty Geddon Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/House Robot Rebellion Could you please check they are of a suitable standard to have the tags removed Thanks --Matt(Talk) 17:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Following on to this, I have also added plenty of images to Robot Wars: The Third Wars/International League Championship and Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Antweight Championship Matt(Talk) 17:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Pinball/Football Forgot to say, it's been done for a while. 'Middle Eye (Talk) 18:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandals Hi TG I've noticed on a pathetic vandal on the 5th wars page Thanks Shayfan Obi-Have Hi TG. The user Obi-Have submitted a request for rollback powers a few days ago, and needs further feedback and approval. Thanks. ManUCrazy (talk) 02:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Arena Hey TG, first of all, check my talk page for info on the table you suggested. Secondly, I am assuming that I will take over the role of Commentator that you had, but what about new judges? I personally think you and RA2, providing that you have pledged to do what the judges did, give a clear winner wehre there was not one previously. For the third, I nominate Helloher, but seeing as he has given no response about his participation as yet, CrashBash as a backup. Is this all hunky-dory with you?. Cheers Matt(Talk) 07:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that. Apparently Llama is still active, so keep him and Helloher, with you or RA2 as a reserve? Matt(Talk) 09:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Matt, since I'm a law student I barely have any time for Wiki, not like I used to. Thats why I barely contribute anymore. I don't want to take up any role beyond an observer who adds an additional input once every few fights. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, sorry to be an irritant. Is the table what you were looking for? Matt(Talk) 12:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Meshuggah vs Scrap-2-Saur.jpg When I made this picture, there was a message in the way that I didn't notice. I have since tried to replace it, but it came up with a magnified version of the original. When I uploaded it again, the same image appeared but the proper one was in the middle. I tried to revert it and it came up with the same image with two correct ones in the middle. Can you correct this? The Samster 13:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) The Third Wars - Heat C I removed the comment about the rumours that this heat was "fixed" for Razer. I understand you were trying to be neutral, but I felt it really didn't have any real significant relevence because, by your own admitance on the RW facebook page, one could argue that for a lot of heats, which seemed to be "set" for one competitor alone (I think you gave the excellent example of Series 5, Heat H, with Wheely Big Cheese). Also, I find the whole thing a little ironic considering the heat line-up you gave Chaos 2 in the "Redone Series 3" thread in the Arena section. Again, I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just saying...CrashBash 07:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wars Hey there. As you might be aware, we've restarted thea arena forum and now we are restarting Wiki Wars 2 for the wiki's fourth anniversery celebrations. Anyone with over 150 mainspace and file edits can enter. If you'd like to join us, please visit Forum:Robot Arena 2 - Robot Wars Wiki (Series 2) and let us know which robot you'd like. Matt(Talk) 06:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Elections Hi TG, sorry to be impatient, but my admin run has now been open for a month, and in that time only two people have voted- both in favour. Surely that can be considered a pass? Matt(Talk) 19:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. I also have to organise the bureaucrat election. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Just to confirm, I have messaged your vote on YouTube. I am RoboticDestruction there, a term I created when I crushed one of my models. Bye.--'' STORM II '' 22:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Voted Because there is no "Left hand side of the page" as you put it, and thus I was unable to find the "E-Mail this user" function, I had to drop one by via YouTube...you might remember it, but it's KillDozer123. I just hope it got through, all things considering...CrashBash 22:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Your vote has been received. Additionally, I am still using MonoBook so thats probably why I made the mistake. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sent you my vote for bureaucrat via YouTube, as MiddleEye512. '''/Middle_Eye\(talk) 11:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) My vote has been submitted via YouTube too under my guise of snowdog140 Snowdog140 14:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :I have voted - via youtube. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :I have voted, using my Youtube account. ManUCrazy (talk) 00:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) :Sammy, you have to realise that TG is ultra-busy at the moment, and won't be visiting the wiki much, if at all.--'' STORM II '' 17:39, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm just advertising the playlists I've made, if somebody whats a certain episode they can just follow the links on my user page. Madlooney6 (talk) Question for craig I have a question: does he have any videos of TX-108 against Hypno-Disc? Madlooney6 (talk) 11:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Madlooney, contact with Craig was ages ago, and TG is never on the wiki anymore. Matt Talk to me 16:43, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Q&A with Tom Gutteridge I'm not sure whether you'll log on to see this, but I want to make sure you're aware of the question and answer session with Tom Gutteridge which Matt has set up for tomorrow on Chat. It'll take place from 1pm to 2pm UK time, which might be a bit late for you, but I thought I'd make sure you know about it in case you want to attend. Apologies if you already know and I'm wasting your time. Christophee (talk) 15:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, sounds good, although I probably won't be involved. Who is Tom Gutteridge? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::The executive producer of Robot Wars. Matt Talk to me 11:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh very exciting. How long until it starts? I may join in. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 11:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's just less than two hours away, but the plan is to join 15 minutes earlier to set things up. STORM II ' 11:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry you weren't able to make it to the Q&A. However, the good news is that you can read a log of the session here. Christophee (talk) 15:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "why isn't this image the one used?" The answer is quite simple...it isn't the Series 3 version of Razer, but meerly a mid-point between the Series 2 and Series 3 version. The picture we had before was a bona-fide picture of Razer as it appeared in Series 3. I guess it's like that picture of Thermidor 2 that was used to represent it from Series 5 onwards, yet it was clearly the version from Series 6. CrashBash (talk) 23:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Judges and Counter Editing thing Toon Ganondorf, I'd just like to say that yes, I completely agree with the whole counter-editing thing. It gets us nowhere. That was '''exactly' the reason why I was editing it to the neutral stance...the one before the problem took place. Because that way, it doesn't feel like anyone is being biased. No offence, but the fact you keep blocking the page when your thoughts are flung over the page is the reason I left in the first place. It feels, to me, that you are just trying to get your own way. That's just my opinion, but I don't want a repeat of last time, you know? CrashBash (talk) 07:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) UK vs The Netherlands Hey TG, are you planning on filling out a UK vs Netherlands ballot? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Probably not, I'll try to stop coming next week so there's not much point. Hope you have fun. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for any bother You know how everyone did that redone series 4? Well, I was wondering whether any other series would be redone. (eg-5 or 7) Pkmn Trainer [[User Talk:Pkmn Trainer|(Velocicrippl'd)]] 11:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :We've already redone Series 3, 4 and 5. I imagine Series 6 and 7 will probably be redone at some point. Christophee (talk) 14:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I've already said something on his talk page. Datovidny (talk) 14:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I noticed that after leaving my message. Never mind. Christophee (talk) 14:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz I realise that your activity on this wiki has been very "hit and miss" over the last year or so, but even so I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it. Datovidny (talk) 17:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Lists Sorry to appear as a bit of a pedantic prick (I am, but that's besides the point) but on the list of overrated robots, you say that ming was the only seed to lose via judges in round 1 when 101 did the same in series 5. --Pkmn Trainer [[User Talk:Pkmn Trainer|(Velocicrippl'd)]] (talk) 23:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :It's probably a mistake that he put in while writing the list, and he either never got round to doing it, or didn't see it at all. '' STORM II ''' 12:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Wars 2014 Hey TG. If you're still around, and haven't already noticed it, I thought you might like to be made aware of Wiki Wars 2014. The deadline for entries is the 12th of February, if you're interested in entering. Christophee (talk) 13:06, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I sent RA2 a message on Facebook. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 01:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Cancelled Events High Toon Ganondorf. I am fairly new to this wiki and do not know what the it is really looking for. I was wondering if it was at all possible for us to make separate pages about cancelled events. Whilst I agree there will not be much in the way of information to put down, it will at least give some people an idea of hat was meant to happen etc. Just a thought. If it's not what this wiki is looking for then please let me know. --Anderson9132 (talk) 23:15, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :TG is not around here very much any more. What cancelled events are you talking about? Pitch your idea here. Matt Talk to me 06:58, March 29, 2014 (UTC)